


Control Freaks

by LaLloyd271



Series: Ninjago One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Lloyd Garmadon Angst, Lloyd Garmadon Needs Therapy, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Possession, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLloyd271/pseuds/LaLloyd271
Summary: Lloyd and Morro trade blows over their own contrasting ideals and personal tragedies, with all of the fighting taking place within Lloyd's mind.One-shot rewrite of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, based around the Voldemort possession scene.
Series: Ninjago One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Control Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and any similarities with any other works are purely coincidental.

The ghost vanished into thin air, blowing an icy gust of wind across the room as he effortlessly disappeared from sight. A slow tremor began to fill the void; there was a quiet rumble of foreboding that left a sense of anxious apprehension in the air. Lloyd blinked slightly, whipping his head around in confusion as he shakily scanned the empty room. The Atrium was seemingly deserted, but his skin nonetheless shivered with fear. Goosebumps lined his arms as he looked around, and he felt increasingly uneasy about the rather odd predicament he found himself in. The coarse sand beneath his feet was restless, noticeably disturbed by some unforeseen force. A slow chill crept up his spine and in an instant his mind went blank, completely absorbed by the darkness that emerged from within.

Lloyd gasped audibly, his throat seizing up as he uncontrollably twitched with fear. It was like a thousand ants were crawling under his skin, stabbing at him with biting precision. The feeling was more painful than anything he had ever felt before, and within seconds he toppled to the ground in a heap. Wu turned at the sound and his eyes widened with horror as he gazed upon his nephew's lifeless figure. He was groaning in agony, distastefully coughing and wheezing as he tried in vain to repel the invading spirit. His face was filled with dejected terror, as if he somehow understood the inevitability of his eventual defeat.

Wu moved towards the boy, quickly falling to his side as he nervously watched the rather unorthodox confrontation. What he saw was a manic power struggle, and the extremely fierce mental battle for possession was simultaneously playing out across his helpless body. There was very little he could do other than simply hoping that Lloyd would be able to ward off his pursuer, so he hesitantly held his breath with anticipation while waiting to see who would come out on top.

The gruesome spasming finally stopped and all efforts of resistance were ground to a halt as he calmly turned to face his uncle. There was an unsettling glint in his eyes, his pupils ablaze and illuminated by an almost fiery rage. A smile began to creep up his bloodstained face, and it was a rather wry grin of overconfidence that seemed very out of character. His general expression appeared to be entirely foreign and estranged, as if Lloyd was no longer the one looking at him.

"You've lost old man." Morro jeered. It was his condescending and unmistakably impish voice that had left Lloyd's mouth, and Wu almost fell backwards with shock at the sound. The vengeful student was evidently dominating his rival, having successfully emerged from the fray with complete control over his mind. Lloyd cried out in pain, wailing and erratically trembling as he found his consciousness suddenly thrust into an array of horrifying nightmares. He was subjected to an extremely calculated and tactically cruel form of torture, being held against his will and forced to recount the absolute worst of memories.

As Lloyd desperately failed to wrench free from Morro's grasp an otherwise forgotten source of anguish found its way to the surface, showing in full detail just how his mother abandoned him at Darkley's. He felt anger brew inside of him at the sight, for the vivid vision had expertly exacerbated a long-repressed source of animosity. A rapid-fire stream of similarly heart-wrenching images flickered in and out before Garmadon's recent banishment flashed into view, coldly reminding Lloyd that he had in fact sent his own father to rot in the Cursed Realm for all eternity. Comparable amounts of everlasting grief and guilt formed to meet the fuming frustration, and that potent pairing only intensified when the scene shifted towards Zane's previous death and ultimate destruction upon facing the Golden Master.

Lloyd shook away the visions, temporarily managing to return his gaze to the Atrium floor and breath easier. He had but a moment of relief however, and he cried out once more as he was unceremoniously thrown back into the delightfully devilish hellscape. His father's macabre metamorphosis was brought into view, and he was forced to watch the man he loved fully corrupted by hatred all over again. The successive banishment made another grand appearance, but this time the perspective was especially honed in on the costly aftermath. That single decision had inadvertently unleashed the very same cursed spirit that now possessed him, and it was a terrible truth that only weakened his already strained resolve. Morro strategically chose to relent, letting him fully return to the real world as the realization fully sank in. He coughed up a smattering of dirty blood and phlegm, repulsively retching and panting as he desperately tried to calm his incessant nerves.

"Lloyd…" Wu muttered worriedly, holding out his hand and motioning for him to take it. Lloyd slowly looked up, his eyes watering as he pleaded for understanding. His face was worn and tired, and he could not find the strength to speak. Morro wrenched back control before the older man could get another word in, and the haunting screeches echoed across the room as his neck was violently jerked forward. He conjured up still more visions of the boy's forebear, displaying him hopelessly chained and disturbingly malnourished in the Cursed Realm. Lloyd instinctively reached out towards his father but he was rendered completely immobile as a mechanical centipede forcibly wrapped itself around his body; the white mechanism easily trapping him and preventing any successive movement. The surroundings shifted and he remained a bleak bystander as Pythor knocked his father off the deck, sending him plummeting into the cold sea below. The image was further warped, unnaturally speeding ahead and thrusting him into the all-too familiar cage that lay aboard the forlorn ship.

"I'm stronger Lloyd." Morro heckled gleefully, instantly appearing from the shadows and smirking down as he saw his adversary descending into a fit of claustrophobic panic. "I always have been." A striking gust of wind blew from his outstretched hands, knocking the fatigued ninja off his feet and arbitrarily tossing him into the backroom of the Ninjago Museum of History. Lloyd landed awkwardly on the ground, dazed and confused as the row of mundane storage boxes above him all fell like dominoes. He slowly pushed them aside, and glanced up to find yet another gust of wind rustling the nearby sand.

"And I've been inside your head!" Morro taunted, using the nearby material to manifest himself into a relatively elusive physical form. "I know what you're afraid of." With a halfhearted wave of his arms Lloyd was thrown around like a rag doll before landing in another cluttered room, one filled to the brim with an assortment of random junk and odd artifacts. The place was completely unfamiliar to him, but he felt strangely drawn towards a distant mirror that lay still against the far wall. He cracked his neck, disconcerted and scathingly sore as he felt like some sort of parasitical presence was invading his head. The paranoid foreboding only grew as he drew closer and he was horrified to see his reflection physically changing as he wrestled with increasingly insidious thoughts. His hair quickly turned jet black while his skin conversely became a significantly paler shade of yellow. The green gi he wore was artificially darkened and a set of symmetrical gray marks formed under his eyes.

"Look at me!" Morro yelled angrily, abruptly reaching out from the hypnotic mirror and grabbing his foe by the neck. He sneered at him with malicious malcontent, his teeth bared like a wolf as he stared into the soul of his purer self. There was no semblance of joy to be found in that ghostly face; it was as if the never ending darkness was truly the only thing left in the world. Lloyd was tossed aside and he fell back into the reality, left to quiver on the familiar floor as he frantically tried to keep his composure.

"Lloyd, it isn't how you are alike." Wu said quietly, correctly guessing the dangerous line of thought that might be reinforced by the engineered visions. "It's how you are not." He got no response, only hearing a low growl as Morro continued to retain complete control. The marionette snapped up like a snake, his head twisting around in a circular pattern before quickly falling back to the ground. The horrific screaming started again, due in part to the intense whiplash he received from the purposely jarring movements, but he soon fell silent.

"Lloyd?" Wu murmured, seeing all signs of life leave his eyes as he shook and shivered on the floor. The remaining ninja suddenly burst into the Atrium, finally emerging from the adjacent room and gazing in horror at the concerning scene unfolding before their eyes. They all bore similar expressions of somber surprise as they saw Wu huddling over his helpless body, and none could muster the courage to move any closer. Somehow, through all of the horrific misery and searing pain, Lloyd noticed them. He slowly locked his gaze on the group, his eyes darting most fervently between Kai and Nya.

His otherwise meager energy was instantly recuperated as he concentrated on his most loyal friends, using their continued presence to help boost his morale tenfold. A string of fond memories came flooding back to him, and Lloyd proceeded to throw the lot of them in Morro's face. Initially saving his father from the darkness and finding Zane on Chen's Island stuck out from the crowd, but it was really the little things that mattered most. Tiny, insignificant moments in which he bonded with his teammates during training, or all of the rambunctious goofing off they did when the fate of the world wasn't at stake. A wave of happiness and joy shot through their shared mind, but the contested battlefield would not deter the cursed spirit.

"Weak!" Morro spat, completely aghast with bitter loathing. "You need others, but I, I need no one!" He poured out his emotionally tarnished soul in that extremely brief instant, painting a blurred canvas of cunning determination with his own tragic memories. The statement was fairly accurate, and Lloyd felt a chill run down his spine as he got a glimpse into the solitary misanthrope's bloody past. Even still he refused to give into the numbing pain, and in reality the misguided attack only spurred him on further.

"You're the weak one…" Lloyd whispered, finally managing to regain full control over his own mouth. "…and you'll never know love or friendship." He felt paradoxically overwhelmed by pity, for he was finally starting to understand the true extent of his madness. Morro's obvious fall from grace did not truly make him a villain, simply a tragic victim of over-ambition and blind denial. Destiny had turned him away, and the stinging rejection had destroyed any semblance of virtue that he once possessed.

"And I feel sorry for you." Lloyd finished, his expression filled with genuine sadness as he held back a wave of contradictory tears. The tables had certainly turned and the conflict was effectively over, but Morro would not go down without a fight. He forced Lloyd back into the room with the mirror, and was naturally furious when that gripping fear was drowned out by the pure kindness his rival was exuding. The dueling scenes cut in and out, switching midway through as the twisted dreams and the snippets of cheer clashed in rapid succession. Whenever it appeared in sight Lloyd proceeded to strike the mirror with all of his remaining strength, punching it over and over, scene after scene, until it broke into a thousand little pieces. Morro finally grew tired of the rallied resistance and begrudgingly left his defiant host, disappearing into the air once more as the boy immediately collapsed out of weariness.

An eerie silence filled the room, as the host of colorful characters all glanced around with puzzled expressions. His friends lacked most of the important context for his internal struggles, and as such were all at a complete loss for words. They had no idea what had caused his perplexing condition, but fortunately the answer would reveal itself soon enough. The spiteful ghost jumped back into view, suddenly standing over the battered blond with an odd mix of genuine curiosity and vitriolic aversion.

"You're a fool Lloyd Garmadon." he said resentfully, utterly disgusted as he stared down the true Green Ninja. "And you will lose everything!" He let the looming threat hang in the air for a couple of seconds before finally fleeing altogether, leaving a lingering sense of subtle betrayal in his wake.

* * *

_Hogwarts Morro_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot both as an experiment for transposing Ninjago characters into unrelated sources, and also as simple writing practice. I actually wrote this over a month ago when I was first getting back into the Harry Potter series, but I'm only just starting to cross-post my writing so here you go I guess. I chose to follow the film adaptation instead of the book though, mostly because it's a lot longer. And, in my opinion anyway, this is one of the few scenes where the films do a better job than the books, so there's that too.


End file.
